pokemontowerdefensethreefandomcom-20200215-history
Plans
Description Layout * Waves: 20 * Spots: 19 * Rare Candy: 5 Pokemon The common Pokemon are between level 36 and 44, while the boss Pokemon are level 81. Stage Mechanics This stage may take a while and a few trials to complete - so be patient and alert for obstacles. There are two horizontal paths in the stage, at the end merging together with 5 candies. The top path spawns bosses, the bottom path spawns minions. The path can be divided into three sections, and three spots are available in each section. Magma rocks During the stages at any time, magma rocks may fall on any spots. Watch out for the falling magma rocks - your pokemon will faint when it hits. It will starts as a wide black shadow, and about 2 seconds later, a rock will land, broken into smaller pieces and disappear. **The smaller pieces are still able to kill your pokemon, so return the pokemon only when the whole thing has disappeared. Bosses Each boss has a signature move that may buff itself or debuff your Pokemon. All bosses will not attack your pokemons directly but some do debuffs and some damage specially. In the final waves, all bosses will show up, so be prepared to handle all below at the same time. *Torkoal (ability: Shell Armor) will use a move that sets its Special Defense and Defense as +6. *Blaziken (ability: Speed Boost) will stop for a moment and then raise its speed and evasion. While it stops it is invulnerable to all moves and it will remove debuffs caused by you. *Camerupt will trigger an Explosion that damages all your Pokemon and enemies on battlefield . Your Pokemon will suffer from damage about 30% of max HP. *Solrock (ability: Levitate) will stop and then use Flash to lower Accuracy of all your Pokemon. Tip Having trouble avoiding everything? Use the pause button to stop time and move your pokemon so that they don't get hit! Don't run full speed unless you want to risk trying to press pause in seconds. Strategy Shows' Strategy Rock Ninjask with AncientPower, Baton Pass, X-Scissor. An alternate is Bug Mew with AncientPower, Baton Pass and Silver Wind. Have a Regular Magcargo with Shell Smash, Earth Power, Rock Slide, Flamethrower. At least a Seadra /Seaking (Dragon Elemental) with Dragon Tail, Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump and Focus Energy. Or any other water type that's a Dragon Elemental with Dragon Tail works. A Poison Elemental / Rock Elemental for stealth rocks and toxic spikes. Lanturn with Hydro Pump, Confuse Ray and ThunderWave. Thunder Wave will be NECESSARY! You will be using it on all of the Boss Pokemon (Except Camerupt), especially on Blaziken. Shows 2nd Strategy (It's a long one so i separated it) Ok so here's a team you can use and not a single pokemon needs to be elemental! 1 Butterfree, 1 Kingdra, 3 Golems, and 1 Pokemon with Helping Hand (Nidoking/Nidoqueen/Eevee/Growlithe,etc) Movesets: Butterfree: * Tailwind * Whirlwind * Stun Spore * Silver Wind Kingdra (Sniper Ability): * Dragon Dance * Focus Energy * Hydro Pump Golem (same moveset for all 3 golems): * Stealth Rock * Bulldoze * Rock Polish * Smack Down (So that you can hit solrock) For my helping hand pokemon, i used a Poison elemental Sylveon (Eevee was an old mystery gift) It had moonblast, tailwhip, helping hand and toxic spikes. (Again you do not need to use the exact pokemon) NEVER SPEED UP THE GAME AT ALL, YOU WILL MORE LIKELY FAINT YOUR POKEMON If the magma boulders are going to hit your pokemon, PAUSE THE GAME (P shortcut) and move your pokemon out of the way You want to have atleast stealth rocks set up on the top and bottom side. Set up Tailwind, Dragon Dance, Focus Energy, Rock Polish, Stealth Rocks and Helping Hand. Make sure Butterfree paralyzes ALL the bosses. Okay so below is a whole big bunch of text explaining what to do for the bosses on specific waves and such which is why i put it in a little spoiler box for you to expand and see if you want. Xdragonaite's Strategy Some pokemons below may be good to use: *Butterfree with Tailwind, Whirlwind. *Kingdra with Dragon Dance, Hydro Pump, Bubblebeam *Golem with Bulldoze, Magnitude *Arbok with Haze, Gastro Acid *Pelipper *Yeet Fandom User's Strategy All Pokemon are level 100 each, and 2 Pokemon (1 of each) is needed initially, but it's fine to bring 3-4 or even a full party. Better safe than sorry! (To level up quickly, use a hacked version of the game and go to training. It'll be much faster than grinding in the original game. but you'll get the hacked tag on them) *Use Gyarados with the move Dragon Dance and Aqua Tail. *1 Or 2 Pokemon with KO moves (I used Pinsir with Guillotine) Place Gyarados at the bottom and use Dragon Dance to max out both attack and speed (+6) then select Aqua Tail as it can KO all of the bottom pokemon. Put your KO Pokemon on the top and wait for the move to knockout the pokemon. Once it is done, put it away until the next boss comes out. Category:Chapter 2 Levels Category:Levels